The Chanteuse
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Mirabelle Sullivan a chanteuse is sentenced to a Saturday detention with a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. As the day progresses, Mirabelle and John Bender become infatuated with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello it is I Avid Movie Fan 16!**

**After I wrote my last Breakfast Club story, I wasn't going to do another one. But I an idea popped into my head and I decided to write a new one with a brand new character (different from my previous two OCs Jessica Maitland and Belinda Gilbert). Now in case you're wondering, the word chanteuse is a French word meaning "female singer" (I thought it'd be cool if I did a different stereotype).**

**Also instead of doing a Monday story I'm including a Monday chapter.**

**So read on and enjoy!**

**All rights go to the legendary genius John Hughes (R.I.P.).**

Chapter 1

_Saturday March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole day in detention for whatever it was we did wrong._

_What we did was wrong._

_But we think you're crazy enough to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are._

_What do you care?_

_You see us as you want to see us; in the simplest terms the most convenient definitions._

_You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a criminal, and a chanteuse._

_Correct?_

_That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning._

_We were brainwashed…_

Mirabelle Sullivan stepped outside the door and locked it with her own set of house keys. She starts walking to Shermer High School.

Mirabelle lived around the corner from the school which made it easier for her to walk. This morning, Mirabelle didn't look forward to this detention but she knew she had to go and get it over with.

Once Mirabelle made it to the school, she cuts through the parking lot and made her way inside the building.

Mirabelle entered the library. She walks past the two popular teens Andrew Clark a jock and Claire Standish the prom queen and took her seat behind John Bender the school's delinquent; placing her white leather tote bag in the chair next to her.

Richard Vernon (known as "Dick" to most of the students) waltzed in. He faced all six detainees with a rather smug expression.

"Well, well. Here we are," said Vernon. "I want to congratulate you for being on time."

Claire raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but um, I don't think I belong in here."

"Bougie chick," Mirabelle thought to herself with an eye roll.

Vernon acted like he didn't care and glanced at his watch.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." He stated.

In front of Mirabelle, John spits saliva in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Mirabelle smirked while Claire looked grossed out.

"You will not talk," Vernon said to Claire.

"You will not move from these seats." He said to Brian Johnson the school geek who was moving around.

The principal walked over to John's desk and took the chair out from his boots.

"And you will not sleep."

"All right people, we're going to do something a little different today. We are going to write an essay." Vernon declared, passing out white paper and sharpened pencils to the students.

"No less than a thousand words describing to me who do you think you are." Vernon continued.

"Is this a test?" John asked.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word to be repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal," said John.

"Good. You'll learn something from yourself, maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon said.

Brian stood up.

"You know I can answer that because that'd be no, no for me sir…"

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon snapped.

"Thank you, sir." Brian said, sitting down.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked.

No one said a word.

Just as Vernon was about to leave, John speaks up.

"Yeah, I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" John asked.

Mirabelle snickered quietly.

"I'll give you the answer to that question Mr. Bender, next Saturday." Vernon replied. "Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

Vernon leaves the room.

"That man is a brownie hound," said John.

"You bet your bottom dollar he is." Mirabelle said.

As everyone got cozy, they hear a snapping sound. Mirabelle turned to see Allison Reynolds whom she recognized from her art class biting her nails.

Allison looked up to see the others looking at her with shocked and disgusted expressions. She looked at Mirabelle who looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Allison continued to chew her finger nails just to spite the others.

"Keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." John said.

The recluse spit her nail out aiming for the rebel but missed.

"I've seen you before, you know." John said.

"But you not so much," He said to Mirabelle.

"Who wants to know?" Mirabelle asked coyly.

After a few minutes, the troublemaker and the chanteuse turned away.

More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just want to thank you all for the favorites and follows. I'm glad you like my story so far.**

**Special shout outs to:**

**Childhood Enigma: I'm glad you like my OC, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Guest: I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Mirabelle took off her red leather jacket and gloves. She caught Brian talking to himself, a pen attached to his bottom lip.

The brunette watched as Brian and John take their jackets off at the same time. Brian stops, pretending to be cold.

John turned away. He crumbles up his paper into a ball and threw it at Claire and Andrew, who barely acknowledged him.

John began to sing "Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream. Mirabelle joined in, singing along. Her voice impressed the criminal.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Claire said quietly.

"Oh crud!" John suddenly stopped. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

"Please," said Claire.

"You got to go, you got to go." John said as he unzipped his pants.

Claire looked away, mortified.

"Hey you're not urinating in here, man." Andrew commanded.

"Don't talk, don't talk." John said hurriedly. "It makes it crawl back up."

"You whip it out; you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andrew said sternly.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." John teased. "Grr."

Andrew looked away.

John turned to Brian.

"Hey, homeboy. Why don't you close that door?" He asked. "We'll get the prom queen and the singer impregnated."

Claire shot daggers at John.

"Look, there's no way you're getting into my pants so you might as well forget it." Mirabelle snapped.

"I'll see to that, baby." John said with a wicked grin on his face. He wiggles his eyebrows at the brunette.

"Hey. Hey!" Andrew called.

"What?" John demanded, turning his attention away from Mirabelle to Andrew.

"I lose my temper, you're totaled man." Andrew said sharply.

"Totally?" John said in disbelief.

"Totally." Andrew retorted.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire snapped. "Nobody here's interested."

"I bet she is." John said, gesturing to Mirabelle.

"As if," Mirabelle scoffed.

"Really, butt face." Andrew muttered.

"Well hey sporto. What did you do to get in here?" John questioned. "Forget to wash your jock?"

"Excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Brian advised, trying to end an incoming quarrel.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the butt." Andrew snapped, ignoring Brian. "So knock it off!"

"It's a free country," said John.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore him." Claire said.

"Sweets," said John.

Claire looked at him.

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Claire scowled and looked away.

Mirabelle drew a circle on the table with her index finger as she watched John pester Claire and Andrew.

"So, so. Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" John asked.

"Steady dates?"

"Lovers?"

The preps ignore him.

"Come on sporto. Level with me here, do you slip her the hot beef injection?" John pestered.

This pushed the preps' hot button.

"Go to hell!" Claire yelled.

"Enough!" Andrew shouted.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Vernon called from his office.

No answer.

"Spoiled little punks," Vernon muttered.

Claire turned away angrily.

"Scumbag," Andrew muttered.

John got up and walked towards the banister.

"What do you say we close that door?" He asked. "We can't have any kind of party without Vernon checking us out every second."

John sat on the rail.

"You know the door's supposed to stay open." Brian pointed out.

"So what?" John asked.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here you know." Andrew said.

"You can count, see I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." John remarked.

"Who the hell are you to be judging anybody anyway?" Andrew demanded.

"Really," Claire said wryly.

"You know Bender, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Hey, Big Stuff;" Mirabelle called.

Everyone turned to look at the brunette.

"You think anybody is going to give a piss about you if you disappeared and never exist anymore, huh?" Mirabelle retorted. "No because it'll just make other people's lives better since you and your lousy friends give them hell every single day."

The chanteuse got up and walked past Andrew and Claire ignoring their disapproving looks at her outfit (long sleeved black blouse with red roses tucked into red cigarette pants cinched with a white belt, black neck scarf tied around her neck and black ballet flats) and her long brown hair with red highlights (which was styled into a retro hairdo).

Mirabelle sits next to John. He hugged her as a way of saying "thank you." Mirabelle smiled before she and John faced the wrestler and the princess.

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team." John said.

Claire and Andrew looked at each other and chuckled.

"Maybe the Prep Club too. Student Council," John added.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you." Andrew said.

"I'm hurt." John said with mock sadness.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Claire asked.

"This should be stunning." John commented.

"It's because you're afraid, you two." Claire replied, making a gesture at Mirabelle and John.

"You Richie's are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward." Claire snapped.

"Oh, she thinks she's so tough." Mirabelle said sarcastically.

"I'm in the Math Club." Brian said, but no one paid any attention to him.

"See you're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong; you just have to dump all over it." Claire interjected.

"Well wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being airheads now would it?" John asked.

"Well you wouldn't know; you don't know any of us." Claire responded.

Mirabelle snorted.

"Look who's talking." She said.

"Well I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to go out and join one of their stinking clubs." John said.

"I'm in the Physics Club." Brian spoke up, louder this time.

"Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about?" John asked.

"Well what I said was that I'm in the Math Club, Latin Club, and the Physics Club." Brian responded.

"Hey cherry," said John.

The prom queen looked at him, frowning.

"Do you belong to the Physics Club?"

"That's an academic club." Claire retorted.

"So?" Mirabelle asked.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Claire said.

"Ah, but to dorks like him they are." John said.

"Explain to us what do you do in your club." Mirabelle said to Brian.

"Well in Physics Club we uh we talk about physics, properties of physics." Brian replied.

"So it's social," said Mirabelle.

"Demented and sad," John pointed out. "But social."

"I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have this big banquet at the Hilton." Brian explained.

"You load up, you party?" John asked.

"No we get dressed up but we don't get high." Brian clarified.

"Only burners like you two get high." Claire sneered at Mirabelle and John.

Mirabelle glared at the red head and gave her the finger.

Brian droned on.

"And I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's. It's weird because my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. My cousin Kent…"

Brian caught himself.

"My cousin Kendall from Indiana, he got high once. And you know he started eating like really weird foods. Then he felt like he didn't belong anywhere, kind of like _Twilight Zone _kind of."

"For a nerd, you talk too much did you know that?" Mirabelle asked Brian.

Brian blushed.

"Look you guys keep up your talking and Vernon is going to come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on account of you bone heads." Andrew said, all stuck up.

"Oh boo hoo hoo." Mirabelle said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite huh?" John asked. "Missing a whole wrestling meet."

"You wouldn't know anything about it, fathead." Andrew snarled. "You never competed your whole life."

"Oh I know." John said, with mock sadness. "And I feel all empty inside of it, because I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."

Mirabelle chuckled.

"Ah, you would never miss it, you don't have any goals." Andrew said.

"Oh but I do," said John.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be just like you. I figure all I need is lobotomy and some tights." John said with a mischievous expression.

"You wear tights?" Brian asked.

Andrew faced Brian.

"No I don't wear tights." Andrew denied. "I wear the required uniform."

"Tights," Brian and Mirabelle said.

"Shut up!" Andrew said.

**A/N: I know I got a little bit of flak for not using a whole bunch of curse words in my last two Breakfast Club stories. I'm just not an advocate of cursing. And if you got a problem with it, too bad.**

**More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just would like to give the following shout outs to:**

**Areskickass13: Thank you, I'm glad you like Mirabelle and you think she's interesting. And thanks for the favorite.**

**Childhood Enigma: Thank you! I'm actually going to pair Brian with Claire and Allison with Andrew (just like in my last two stories) because when I started watching the movie, I thought Andrew and Allison made a cute couple.**

**Guest: When I started brainstorming the story, I envisioned Mirabelle's style as rockabilly (1950s pin up girl look kind of like Bettie Page, Amy Winehouse and Lana Del Rey). I went through Google Images for rockabilly fashion just to get ideas.**

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Here's the new chapter and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The teens heard Vernon moving around in his office.

John sits between Claire and Andrew folding his hands primly. Mirabelle returned to her seat and propped up her feet on the desk.

Once Vernon left, John whooped and got up.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business." Brian said.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" John asked, mimicking Vernon.

Mirabelle giggled as she watched John walk to the door and fiddle around with the screws, after making sure Vernon was gone.

"Come on Bender, don't screw around!" Andrew called.

"This is going to be good," said Mirabelle.

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"Drop dead, I hope." Andrew retorted.

"Bender, that's school property there and it doesn't belong to us." Brian said. "It's not something to be toyed with."

After John took the last screw out, the door slammed shut. He walked over to Mirabelle's desk.

"That's very funny." Andrew said dryly. "Fix it!"

John ignores him.

"Here honey, hold these for me will you?" He asked.

"My pleasure," Mirabelle replied, taking the screws from the criminal and slipped them into the pocket of her pants.

"You should really fix that." Brian advised.

John returned to his seat.

"Am I a genius?" John asked.

"No you're a dummy." Andrew retorted.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew commanded.

"Everyone, just shh!" John commanded. "I've been here before. I know what I'm doing."

"No. Fix the door!" Andrew demanded.

"Shut up!" John and Mirabelle yelled.

Vernon entered the room.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon demanded.

No one answered.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon repeated.

"How are we supposed to know?" John asked. "We're not supposed to move."

Vernon glanced at Claire.

"Why?"

The red head looked wide eyed before responding carefully, "We're just sitting here like we're supposed to."

Vernon turned to Brian.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it." John piped up.

"It just closed, sir." Andrew added.

"Who?" Vernon demanded.

Allison just squeaked in fear and slammed her forehead on the table, hiding inside the hood of her parka.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Mirabelle said.

"Give me that screw." Vernon demanded.

"I don't have it." John denied.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon snapped.

"I don't have it." John insisted. "Screws fall out all the time; the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon said impatiently.

"With all due respect Your Rottenness, could you just forget about a screw?" Mirabelle asked. "It's just a useless object and you'll never find it."

Vernon glared at the singer.

"Detention, next Saturday Miss Sullivan."

John glanced at Mirabelle who gave him a small smile.

Vernon opened the door. He grabs a folding chair while keeping the door open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." John called.

The principal ignored him. He pushed the chair to the door and let go.

However, the chair moved away and the door closed.

Mirabelle snickered into her hand while the others smirked.

Vernon re-entered the room.

"Andrew Clark, get up here." Vernon ordered. "Come on, front and center, let's go."

The jock reluctantly gets up.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" John asked. "If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

Vernon and Andrew moved the magazine rack to the door.

"It's out of my hands." John commented.

Mirabelle smirked as she watched Andrew struggle to get through, almost hurting him; and making a mess.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire?" John asked. "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Vernon seemed to buy it.

"All right, what are you doing with this?" Vernon demanded. "Get this out of here. What's the matter with you? Come on!"

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Brian pointed out.

"Show Dick some respect." John said.

"Let's go;" Vernon pushed Andrew from behind.

"Go. Get back in your seat." He ordered.

Andrew sits down.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." Vernon said sternly.

The blonde wrestler looked at the principal blankly.

Vernon looked at John.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you."

"Eat my shorts," said John.

"What was that?" Vernon demanded as he walked over to the criminal's table.

"Eat. My. Shorts." John repeated louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister." Vernon said sharply.

"Oh, I'm crushed." John said with mock disappointment.

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that." John shot back. "Beyond that, I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good!" Vernon snapped. "Because it's going to be filled, we'll keep going."

"You want another one?" He asked. "Say the word. Just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here."

"Are you through?"

"No." John snapped.

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So?" John retorted.

"That's another right now. I've got you for the rest of natural born life if you don't watch your step." Vernon ranted.

"You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there. That's another one, pal." Vernon sounded rather victorious.

"Cut it out!" Claire commanded.

The rebel looked at the princess who mouthed "Stop."

"You through?" Vernon demanded.

"Not even close bud." John snarled.

"Good. You got one more right there."

"You really think I give a piss?" John retorted.

"Another." Vernon sneered. "You through?"

"How many is that?" John asked.

"That's seven, including the one when you asked Mr. Vernon here where Barry Mani low knew he raided his closet." Brian interjected.

"Now it's eight. You stay out of it." Vernon ordered.

"Excuse me, sir. It's seven." Brian insisted.

"Shut up, peewee!" Vernon snapped.

"You don't speak to him that way!" Mirabelle yelled.

Vernon whirled around and looked at the brunette with fury while the others stared at her startled.

"You just got yourself another Saturday, missy." Vernon said sternly.

"Hell's bells, Dick." Mirabelle snapped.

"Another."

"Oh my, my. You got me scared to death." Mirabelle said sarcastically. "What am I going to do now? You got me shaking."

"That's another one. Keep it up, Miss Sullivan." Vernon snapped.

"Well, I got news for you. You're an egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot!" Mirabelle fired back.

"That's it!" Vernon yelled. "You got another one! Now shut your mouth!"

Mirabelle glared furiously at the principal.

Vernon made a bullhorn gesture at John and Mirabelle.

"You're mine, Bender. And you Sullivan. For two months, I got you both." Vernon said triumphantly.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." The troublemaker snapped.

"Delighted." The chanteuse snarled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you two want these people to believe." Vernon sneered.

"You know something? You both ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourselves and a little less time trying to impress people. Both of you might be better off."

"All right, that's it!" Vernon announced. "I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."

As he said it, John silently mocked him.

As Vernon turned away, he makes the gesture at Mirabelle and John. Vernon leaves the room.

"FORGET YOU!" John and Mirabelle screamed.

Both of the teens couldn't believe what they had gotten themselves into. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Boy, what a long chapter. Once again thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for more favorites and follows!**

**Special shout outs to:**

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you love my story. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Miss Ryder-2.0: I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4

Within the next hour, everyone entertained themselves while passing time.

Mirabelle reached into her tote and pulled out a yo-yo. She began to play with it.

As she played with the yo-yo, she watched the others. John was smoking a joint, Claire was in La-La Land, and Brian played with himself. Andrew pulled the strings of his hood back and forth; and Allison wrapped thread around her index finger making it turn purple.

From the corner of his eye, John eyed Mirabelle. He couldn't believe the way she took on Vernon and he was also impressed by how she defended him from Andrew's snide comment.

As Mirabelle continued, she watched John put the fire out on his boot and did an air guitar. The singer noticed Allison drawing a picture and scratched her head, allowing dandruff to fall on the paper. Andrew threw a paper plane in the air and silently cheered.

John leaned back and closed his eyes. Brian drifts off to sleep. Mirabelle yawned and laid her head on the table, going to sleep. One by one Claire, Andrew, and Allison grew tired and fell asleep.

Vernon stood there, glaring at the six sleeping students.

"Wake up!" He ordered.

No one heard the principal.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" Vernon asked.

Unaware, all hands raised up.

After the bathroom break, everyone returned to the library. The time was now 10:22.

Mirabelle leaned against a library desk. John sat on top ripping book pages out. Andrew stretched his leg on the rail. Brian was looking at a book and Claire sits at her table.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew remarked.

"You're right," said John. "It's wrong to destroy literature. Such fun to read, and…" He looked at the book cover.

"Molay really pumps my nads."

"It's Molière," Mirabelle corrected beating the red head to the punch.

She smiled sweetly at John, ignoring the glare from Claire.

"I love his work," said Brian.

John threw pages at the geek in which he ducked for cover.

The criminal tore the binding and rearranged the cards in the wrong order.

"Big deal," He said. "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Andrew retorted.

"Do you think I speak for you?" John demanded. "I don't even know your language."

Andrew looked away and turned to his attention to Claire.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Andrew inquired.

"I don't know." Claire replied, shrugging. "My mom said I was. My dad told me just to blow her off."

Andrew glanced at John for a minute and continued.

"Big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe, it should be pretty wild." The athlete informed the princess.

Both John and Mirabelle ignore the preps.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go?"

"I doubt it," said Claire.

"How come?" Andrew questioned.

"Because I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my dad says it's okay. It's like this big monster deal." Claire responded.

"It's endless, it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce." She added.

"Who do you like better?" John asked.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed," Claire said.

"If you had to pick between the two, who would it be?" Mirabelle clarified.

Claire looked away before she replied, "I don't know. I probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one gives a piss about me. It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" Allison suddenly shouted.

Claire whipped her head around, glaring at the recluse. John looked shocked. Mirabelle chuckled and winked as she noticed the amused look on Andrew's face. Brian just stared at her like she was an alien.

Allison simply blew her hair away from her face smiling slightly.

"Shut up!" Claire snapped.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said, no longer sympathetic with the prom queen.

"Yeah, if I didn't nobody else would." Claire shot back.

"Oh you're breaking my heart." Andrew replied sarcastically.

"Sporto?" John asked.

"What?"

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well, if I say yes I'm an idiot right?" Andrew questioned.

John jumps off and stood face to face with the wrestler.

"You're an idiot anyway." The criminal replied.

Mirabelle noticed that Claire was smirking, glad that John was on her side.

"But if you say you get along with your parents well, you're a liar too." John added. He walks away.

Andrew glared at him from behind.

Brian watched them anxiously while Mirabelle went to her desk. She watched Andrew follow John and shove his shoulder.

"You know something, man?" He demanded. "If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

John turned around.

"Can you hear this?" He asked his hand down.

"You want me to turn it up?" John's middle finger is pointed upward just to flip the bird at Andrew.

Brian intervenes between the two.

"Hey fellas, I mean…" John and Andrew ignore him.

"I don't- I don't like my parents either." Brian did his best to resolve the argument.

"I mean, I don't…"

Andrew just shoved past him and sat in front of Mirabelle.

"I don't get along with them when their idea of parental compassion…" Brian said, making a hand gesture, "Is just, you know wacko, you know."

"Dork," said John.

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" John said as he patted the nerd's arm.

"That's the problem though." Brian said, trying to prove something.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it; you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie."

Mirabelle rolled her eyes at John's nickname for the geek.

"What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John asked.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew demanded.

"I'm being honest, airhead. I'd expect you to know the difference." John said.

"Well, he's got a name." Andrew retorted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" The athlete asked Brian.

"Brian." The blonde replied.

"See?"

"My condolences," John turned to Mirabelle.

"You, what's your name?" The criminal asked.

"Mirabelle." The chanteuse replied.

"Nice." John walks away.

"What's your name?" Claire asked.

"What's yours?" John questioned.

The red head paused and said "Claire."

"Ka-lair?" John stretched the name out.

"Claire." The princess repeated. "It's a family name."

"No it's a fat girl's name," said John.

"Oh thank you," said Claire.

"You're welcome." John replied.

"I'm not fat." Claire denied.

"Well not at present, but I can see you pushing maximum density."

Mirabelle smirked as she watched John ridicule Claire.

"You see I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people." John explained like he was telling a child, "There are fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can see that thin person inside."

Mirabelle couldn't help but laugh. John looked at her and winked before continuing.

"You see, you're going to get married, you're going to squeeze out few puppies and then…" He makes an expanding gesture and sound of a balloon.

Mirabelle laughed.

Claire just sneered and flipped the finger at John.

"Oh." John said, feigning surprise. "Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

Mirabelle giggled.

"I'm not that pristine." Claire scoffed.

John leaned in Claire's face.

"Are you a virgin?"

Claire shot him a dirty look.

"I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?" He asked.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire snapped.

Mirabelle was no longer smiling. A girl's virginity is personal.

"Look," Mirabelle snapped, getting off her desk and joined Claire. "You have no right to be nosy about Claire's sex life so just mind your own business."

John stood up straight and turned on the brunette.

"How about it, Miss Belle?" The rebel asked. "Are you a virgin, too?"

"Stay out of my personal business, Bender." Mirabelle said angrily.

"Have you ladies ever been felt up?" John questioned as he looked between the two girls.

Mirabelle glared at him, her hands on her hips. Claire looked upset and humiliated.

"Over the bra, under the blouse, your shoes off, hoping that your parents don't walk in?"

Claire blinked and swallowed, her face practically flushed with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to puke?"

John grinned mischievously and continued on.

"Over the panties, no bra," He glanced at Mirabelle's chest and at Claire's chest. "Blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

With confidence, Mirabelle walked up to John.

"Ever been felt up by a girl before, huh?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging them.

John looked startled at the brown haired girl.

"Pants almost drooping, back leaned to the wall, engaged in heavy make out sessions, praying you don't get caught." Mirabelle said in a silky voice.

She let go and walked away. In a flirtatious manner, Mirabelle lifted her shirt up a bit and wiggled her hips.

"Leave them alone," said Andrew.

John turned his attention from Mirabelle to the jock who made his way to the dark-haired teen.

"I said leave them alone."

"You're going to make me?"

"Yeah," said Andrew.

John leaves Claire's desk and walked over to Andrew.

"You and how many of your friends?" He demanded.

"Just me, you and me;" Andrew stated. "Two hits. Me and you hitting the floor, anytime you're ready pal."

Mirabelle looked on as the delinquent smacked Andrew's hand and then gets wrestled to the floor by Andrew.

"I don't want to get into this with you man." John said.

The two teens get up.

"Why not?" Andrew questioned.

"Cause I kill you." John responded. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your stinking parents would sue me. It'd be a big mess and I won't even care to bother."

"Chicken," Andrew mumbled.

John took his switchblade out and opened it.

Andrew looked worried because he was standing between Mirabelle and Allison.

John simply stabbed the weapon into a chair.

"Let's end this right now." Andrew announced. "You don't talk to them."

Mirabelle smirked as Allison pulled the knife out while John's back was turned.

"You don't look at them and you don't even think about them! You understand me?" Andrew demanded.

"I'm trying to help them." John insisted.

"You wish." Mirabelle retorted.

A/N: I know I had Mirabelle doing the same thing Belinda and Jessica did in my last two Breakfast Club stories but I like having my OCs defending themselves from John.

More soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door opens and the group of six braced themselves for Vernon but instead it's Carl the school janitor.

To Mirabelle, Carl was a father like figure to her. He wasn't an arrogant jerk like Vernon. As it turns out, Mirabelle's mother was a friend of Carl's and he was very supportive when Mirabelle was dealing with her mom's messy divorce from her cruel stepfather.

Carl enters the library, pushing a big trash can along with cleaning supplies He goes inside a room, picked up a trash bin, and comes out.

"Brian, how are you doing?" Carl asked, emptying the bin.

The nerd didn't respond. He felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Your dad work here?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brian shot the criminal a look.

"Hey Carl, how's it going?" Mirabelle asked.

Carl smiled warmly at the brunette girl.

"Good thanks. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine thanks. My mom is doing better." Mirabelle said.

"That's great to hear. Tell her I said hello," said Carl.

"Will do," said Mirabelle.

"Carl?" John asked.

"What?" Carl turned his attention to John.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure;" Carl replied.

"How does one become a janitor?" John questioned.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl said in disbelief.

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor," John clarified. "Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" Carl asked skeptically.

"You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, huh?" The janitor questioned.

"Maybe so, but following a broom around after pissheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters. I look through your lockers."

John looked rather surprised.

"I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do." Carl said, pointing to his right ear. "I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Carl pointed out.

John smirked while the others (except Mirabelle) gasped.

"Bye, Carl!" Mirabelle called.

Carl waved goodbye and leaves the room.

**A/N: In the lunch scene, you'll learn a little bit more about Mirabelle's home life when she goes up to talk to John.**

**Another chapter along the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The time is now 11:30. Mirabelle felt bored out of her mind until John began whistling "Colonel Bogey March." Mirabelle joined in and so did Brian and the rest.

They all continued whistling until Vernon walked in. Everyone stopped except for John who switched to whistling "Beethoven's Fifth Symphony" just to spite the principal.

"All right, girls. That's 30 minutes for lunch." Vernon announced.

"Here?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Here," Vernon said.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew said.

"Well I don't care what you think, Andrew." Vernon said sharply.

"Uh, Dick?" John asked. "Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew informed.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration." Claire piped up.

"I've seen her dehydrated sir." Andrew added. "It's pretty gross."

"Relax, I'll get it." John assured, getting up.

"Ah, ah." Vernon said, stopping the criminal.

"Grab some wood there, bub."

John sits down.

"What do you think I was born yesterday?" Vernon asked sharply. "You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?"

John simply shrugged.

"You," Vernon said to Andrew.

As Vernon looked around, Andrew points to Claire who sat up straight but Vernon selected Allison.

"And you. Hey!" Vernon called. "What's her name? Wake her; wake her. Hey, come on. On your feet, missy let's go! This is no rest home."

The basket case gets her bag and got up.

"There are soft drinks in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Vernon declared.

Once Vernon, Andrew, and Allison were gone Mirabelle went to the back of the library. John, Claire, and Brian followed.

As the four teens waited, John was watching Mirabelle (who sat on the statue) with interest. He admired the red highlights in her long brown hair, the hazel eyes, and the little cleavage from her blouse, and noticed she had a nice body cinched in with the belt she wore. Mirabelle's face was dolled up with makeup like a fifties pin up girl. John also noticed Mirabelle had a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Claire, want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts?" John asked. "Mirabelle, you interested? It's pretty tasty."

"I'm fine, thanks." Mirabelle said.

"No, thank you." Claire responded.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" John questioned the girls.

"I don't know," said Mirabelle.

Claire ignores him, examining her nails.

"Would you ladies consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Claire asked irritably.

"I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer and had a cool car?" John asked. "Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

The princess rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" She asked quietly.

"Watch what you say." John cautioned. "Brian here is a cherry."

"A cherry?" Brian asked skeptically.

"I wish I was in a plane to France." Claire said.

"I prefer somewhere sunny like Hawaii or Fiji," said Mirabelle. "Or maybe Australia, Australians have gorgeous accents."

The brunette and the red head became engaged in their conversation.

John was about to jump in, but Brian spoke up.

"I'm not a cherry," The geek denied.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" The rebel asked.

"I've laid lots of times." Brian replied.

"Name one," said John.

"She lives in Canada I met her at the Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her."

"Ever laid anyone around here?"

Brian put a finger to his lips, motioning to the two girls.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!" John said loudly.

This got the girls' attention.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Brian said. He turned to John.

"Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what? What are you talking about?" Claire pressed.

Mirabelle gets off the statue.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area; that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse." John informed.

Mirabelle snorted.

"You ain't just whistling _Dixie_." She said.

"Little pig," Claire scoffed.

"No, I'm not." Brian protested. "John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's all I said."

"Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John questioned.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said.

"He is lying." Brian insisted.

"Oh so you were motioning to Mirabelle?" John asked.

"I don't believe this, not one bit." Mirabelle scoffed.

"You know he's lying, right?" Brian asked the girls.

"Were you or were you not motioning to them?" John pressed.

"Yeah, but it was only…" Brian paused. "It was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin."

John just stared at the nerd dumbfounded.

"Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry," Brian scoffed.

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" Claire asked, amused.

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal private business." Brian replied.

"Well, Brian it doesn't sound like you were doing any business," said John.

Claire ignored John's comment.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." She said.

"You do?" Brian asked.

Claire nodded.

"I agree with Claire," said Mirabelle. "It's always best you wait until you find the right girl and on your wedding night, you and your girl can do the dirty deed."

John couldn't believe the prom queen and the chanteuse were defending the blonde.

Brian sneered a bit at John. He felt better about himself now.

I would like to thank you for more of the favorites and follows. It pleases me you love my story.

Special mentions:

Immortal War: Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can.

NicoleR85: Thank you! I'll post a new chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once Andrew and Allison returned, everyone got their own can of Coca-Cola.

Mirabelle sat at her desk taking her lunch out of her tote. She sees John sitting between the preps watching them with their lunches.

"What's in there?" John asked.

"Guess," said Claire. "Where's your lunch?"

"Mirabelle's wearing it." John replied, motioning to the brunette.

"You're nauseating," Claire said.

John takes the soda can and tossed it over to Allison, who caught it without looking up.

As Mirabelle took the contents of her lunch out she sees Claire set up a food platter. The red head poured soy sauce into a little bowl.

"What's that?" John asked, puzzled.

"Sushi," said Claire.

"Sushi?" John repeated.

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed." Claire explained.

Andrew and Brian looked grossed out. Mirabelle just shrugged. She and her mom had sushi for dinner once, and she thought it tasted okay; although Mirabelle wasn't a big fan of raw fish.

John was grossed out too.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're going to eat that?" John asked in disbelief.

"Can I eat?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, give it a try." John replied.

Both the prom queen and the criminal watched in disbelief as Andrew took out a bag of chips, three wrapped sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, and a carton of milk, a banana, and an apple.

Mirabelle scoffed at the sight of Andrew's big lunch as she unwraps her first half of a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oinker," She thought to herself, taking a bite.

While eating, Mirabelle turned to see Allison tossing meat at the odd looking statue. Next, Allison sprinkled sugar on both pieces of bread. Then she adds cereal on top and crushed it with her bare hand. After adding more cereal and crushing it, Allison placed her sandwich together and took a bite with a crunching sound.

The others slowly turned away, rather disgusted.

Mirabelle however, was impressed.

"Nicely done," She said with a smile.

The basket case winked at the chanteuse.

John gets up and went over to Mirabelle's table.

"What's for lunch, Miss Belle?" John asked, eyeing Mirabelle's lunch.

"Grilled cheese sandwich, sliced oranges, cheese puffs, and milk chocolate M&amp;M's." Mirabelle stated. She finished her sandwich and reached for her bag of oranges.

"Neat," said John.

He goes over to Brian's desk. Taking a brown paper bag, John sits down.

"What are we having?" John questioned.

"It's your standard, regular lunch I guess." Brian replied.

John reached in the bag and took out a yellow thermos.

"Milk?" He asked.

"Soup," said Brian.

The nerd tried to reach but John smacked his hand, pulling a juice box out.

"That's apple juice," said Brian.

"I can read," John said dully.

"PB &amp; J with the crusts off, well Brian this is a very nutritious lunch." John commented. "All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"No, Mr. Johnson." Brian responded.

"Here's my impression of the life at Big Bri's house." John announced, getting up.

Everyone watched as John walked to the statue and stood between Mirabelle's desk and Allison's desk, ready to perform his skit.

"Son?" John called in a jolly voice as Mr. Johnson.

"Yeah, Dad?" John said as Brian.

"How's your day, pal?" John asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great Dad." John replied (as Brian). "How's yours?"

"Super. Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" John questioned (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great, Dad. But I've got homework to do." John said (as Brian).

"That's all right, son. You can do it on the boat." John assured (as Mr. Johnson).

"Gee!" John exclaimed in a happy go-lucky voice (as Brian).

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" John asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Yes, dear." John replied (as Brian's mother). "Isn't life swell?"

The delinquent made kissing sounds mimicking Brian's parents and then did an air punch with his fist.

Brian looked a little hurt.

Even Andrew no longer found John's skit hilarious.

"All right, what about your family?" The athlete asked.

"Who mine?" John asked.

"Yeah,"

"It's easy," said John.

Once again John stood in front of the statue.

He pretends to be shaving.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, freeloading son of a gun." John stated in a deep voice, imitating his own father.

"Big mouth, know-it-all, jerk." He finished.

"You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful." John added, mimicking his mother.

"Shut up!" He yelled as his dad. "Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

"What about you, Dad?" John asked in his own voice.

"Forget you," John snapped (as his dad).

"No Dad, what about you?"

"Forget you!" John yelled a little louder (as his dad).

"No Dad, what about you?" John shouted.

"FORGET YOU!"

Mirabelle winced. She knew how it feels.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked, wide eyed.

"You want to come over some time?" John demanded.

"That's bullcrap." Andrew said wryly. "It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it."

Mirabelle glared at the wrestler.

"You don't believe me?" John asked.

"No," said Andrew.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andrew asked sharply.

John walked up to him. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt back to reveal a small bruise on his biceps.

"Do you believe this, huh?" John asked.

"It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

John backs away.

"See I don't think that I need to sit with you stinking dummies, anymore." He snapped.

John walks to a table.

Yelling in frustration, the criminal knocked over a few books over and gets on the table; climbing up to the stairs.

"You shouldn't have said that," Claire said quietly.

"How do I know?" Andrew asked. "I mean, he lies about everything."

"Is that what you think?" Mirabelle demanded. "You think everything is just fine and dandy for you?"

Andrew and the rest (minus John) looked at the brunette.

"What if your old man abused you every day, huh?" Mirabelle asked. "You have no business assuming your home life is so perfect. Wake up, sporto."

Without a word, the chanteuse gets up and took her second half of sandwich and M&amp;M's along, joining John.

Once Mirabelle was at the top she sees John's back turned to her.

"John?" Mirabelle asked softly.

"What?" John demanded harshly.

Mirabelle sits next to John.

"I have emotional scars, too." She lifts her blouse up revealing big bruises one on her lower back and one on the right side of her ribs.

"After my dad died, my mom remarried this awful jerk named Louie. He'd not only hurt my mom he'd hurt me. One day I came home from school late in the afternoon and…Louie struck me to the floor and I cried in pain. He yelled at me to stop and kicked me in the ribs hard. It hurt like hell." Mirabelle explained. Her cheekbones tightened like a rope tied into a knot, on the verge of tears.

But Mirabelle managed to fight back the tears. She noticed John didn't say a word.

"I guess I'll leave you alone."

Just as Mirabelle got up, John suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," He said, his expression changed to sympathy. "I feel your pain."

"You do?" Mirabelle asked, sitting down.

John nodded.

The delinquent leaned in and kissed Mirabelle gently on the lips. The singer felt a warm sensation all over her body as she kissed him back.

"So, is your mom still married to that scumbag?" John asked as they pulled away.

"No, she divorced him. It was a mess," Mirabelle replied.

She reached for her grilled cheese sandwich.

"I noticed you didn't have a lunch so I thought you might be hungry." Mirabelle offered, handing her lunch to John.

"Thanks," said John. He takes a bite.

Mirabelle smiled and reached for the M&amp;M's.

"Also, have some of these. My mom says that chocolate makes everything better." She opens the bag and John helped himself to the candy.

A/N: I had this idea that Mirabelle's home life would be dramatic and different from the home lives of Belinda and Jessica (my last two OCs).

Again, thank you for the favorites and follows. Please review and new chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once they were finished eating, Mirabelle and John came down.

"Anyone up for going to locker?" John asked the four other teens.

"Why?" Andrew questioned.

"If we tell you, we'd have to kill you." Mirabelle said jokingly.

John snickered.

"Are you staying or what?"

Andrew and Claire get up and so do Brian and Allison.

Both Mirabelle and John stuck their heads out, looking for Vernon. It appears the principal has left his office so the group of six left the library quietly.

The singer and the delinquent walked side by side, holding hands.

Claire joins the pair.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" She asked.

"I don't," John responded.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asked again.

"I don't," John repeated.

He and Mirabelle look at Claire.

"Being bad feels pretty good, right?" They asked in unison.

The prom queen gave the duo a look.

Brian and Andrew walked behind the trio, with Allison behind the two.

"What's the point of going to Bender's locker?" The nerd asked.

"Beats me," The wrestler responded.

"This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught?"

"I don't know;" Andrew was now tired of answering Brian's questions.

"So then what are we doing?" Brian asked for the third time.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the crap out of you." Andrew snapped.

"Sorry," Brian apologized and kept his mouth shut.

Once everyone got to John's locker John opened it, revealing a guillotine which fell down on a ratty Converse sneaker; slicing the tip in the process.

"Nice handiwork," Mirabelle complimented the criminal.

"Thanks darling," John said, while opening the top part of his locker.

"You're such a slob." Andrew scoffed.

"My maid is on vacation." John replied sharply, removing a dirty paper bag.

One by one, he pulls the bags off revealing marijuana.

"It's drugs." Brian said.

"Screw that Bender, put it back." Andrew commanded.

"Come on, Mirabelle." John takes Mirabelle's hand and the pair walked away.

"Drugs, the boy has marijuana." Brian said.

Claire doesn't listen to him. She follows Mirabelle and John.

"That was marijuana," Brian repeated.

"Shut up," Andrew mumbled, leaving the geek with Allison.

"You approve of this?" Brian asked.

The basket case doesn't answer.

Brian walks away, shaking his head.

Allison sees the combination lock and took it, slipping it inside her bag. She catches up with the others.

"We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." John said.

"You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault." Andrew snarled.

"Why don't you shut up, sporto?" Mirabelle demanded.

"What did he say?" Brian asked, worried. "Where are we going?"

Claire doesn't respond, as she and Brian followed the other three with Allison behind them.

As the teens walked on, they spotted Vernon in the hallway who thankfully didn't notice them.

"Uh oh," Mirabelle said quietly, her heart pounding anxiously.

Without hesitation, John and Mirabelle started to run with Claire, Brian and Andrew behind them except for Allison who simply leaned back up against the lockers watching them go.

The detainees continued running and stopped for a brief minute but resumed running when they saw Vernon at the water fountain; going downstairs.

"Wait, wait. Hold it." John said, coming to a halt.

The others stop running for a moment.

"We have to go through the cafeteria." John suggested.

"No through the activities hall," said Andrew.

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about;" John argued.

"You don't know…"

Allison squealed impatiently.

"We're through listening to you." Andrew snapped. "We're going this way. You go where you want, mother hen."

Andrew broke into a run. Claire and Brian followed.

"Come on!" Andrew commanded.

Mirabelle groaned, frustrated with the athlete's ignorance. She, John and Allison followed.

So they all run down another set of stairs going all the way to a gate.

"Crap!" Andrew said, realizing he was wrong.

"Great idea, jag off." John said dryly.

"Flip you!" Andrew snapped.

"Flip you back!" Mirabelle shot back.

"Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire demanded.

"We're dead," Brian said dejectedly.

"No just me," said John. He glanced at Mirabelle.

"Say what?" Mirabelle asked.

John takes the marijuana out from his pocket.

"Get back to the library." He instructed. "Keep your unit of it."

The rebel stuffs the dope inside Brian's pants.

"Let me go with you," said Mirabelle.

"I'd have to do this alone, baby." John replied. "Plus, someone has to guide the others back."

Mirabelle sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said glumly, looking at her shoes.

John lifts Mirabelle's chin up with his index finger.

"Hey, come on it'll be okay." He said assuring.

"How do you know?"

John puts his arm around Mirabelle's waist and pulled her down.

"Trust me on this." He said and then he lip locked the singer's lips.

The brunette felt a jolt through her body and she felt like she was in paradise.

John pulls Mirabelle back up and let go.

"See you soon, doll face." He said before breaking into a run.

"I want to be an airborne ranger!" John shouted he looks back at Mirabelle and winked.

Mirabelle blew a kiss at the criminal, feeling giddy in love.

Once John disappeared, Mirabelle turned her full attention to the other teens.

"All right you guys, let's get a move on. On the double!" She declared.

Everyone started to follow the crooner heading back to the library.

Once the remaining five students were inside the library, they returned to their seats and waited patiently for John.

Then all of a sudden, Vernon and John entered the room.

"Get your stuff." Vernon commanded as he shoved John from behind. "Let's go!"

As John went to his desk, he gives Mirabelle a small smile.

"Mr. Wise Guy's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon announced.

"B-O-O H-O-O," John said.

"Everything's a big joke huh, Bender?" Vernon questioned. "The false alarm you pulled on Friday, false alarms are really funny. What if your home-what if your family-what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir," John replied. "It's in Johnson's underwear."

Brian grew wide-eyed while Andrew laughed and Mirabelle snickered.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? Is that it?" Vernon demanded.

"Let me tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum."

"You want to see something funny?" Vernon continued. "You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how funny he is."

Mirabelle shot the principal a dirty look as he walked over to John's table.

"What's the matter John? You're going to cry?" Vernon asked sarcastically.

"Let's go," said Vernon. He touched John's arm.

"Hey keep your stinking hands off me!" John snarled. "I expect better manners from you, Dick."

Grabbing his coat and jacket, John goes over to the preps' table and placed his sunglasses down.

"For better hallway vision," He informed the blonde wrestler.

On his way out, the criminal knocks over some objects with Vernon behind him and exited the room.

Mirabelle sighed.

"Well, we've done all we can do." She said.

The group of five grew silent.

Again thank you for the favorites and follows. Special mention to:

NicoleR85: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

More soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for more of the favorites, follows, and reviews. And also thank you for being patient with me I had just finished another story I was working on.**

**Special mentions:**

**NicoleR85: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Taylorluvssam: Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Topbooks7: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Kira Tsumi: Enjoy this new update.**

**Miss Ryder 2.0: I'm glad you like this story. Enjoy.**

**Kapu: Thanks, but I'm not an advocate of using curse words. If you have a problem with that, too bad.**

**So read on and review please.**

Chapter 9

Now that John and Vernon were gone, everyone else kept themselves occupied by doing different things.

Mirabelle was at her desk writing a song on paper. Across from her, Allison leaned back a little deep in thought with her feet on the table. Claire and Andrew were talking and behind them, Brian was snacking on carrot sticks.

While Mirabelle was writing, she hears a peculiar sound.

"Say, what's that noise?" The brunette asked.

Then, CRASH!

The ceiling cracked and John himself fell to the floor shouting at the top of his lungs.

John made his way to the tables as everyone (except Allison) looked astonished.

"Forgot my pencil," John said, as he goes to his own desk and picks up a pencil.

Outside the library, Vernon yelled causing everyone to act fast.

Claire sits down in her chair as Andrew folded his hands. Brian disposes his carrot sticks and John hides under Mirabelle's desk while Mirabelle and Allison remained calm and casual.

Vernon immediately entered.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded.

The teens shrugged casually.

"What was that ruckus?" The principal asked.

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked, acting clueless.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus." Vernon explained impatiently.

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian asked.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it." Vernon said in a warning tone.

As if on cue, John banged his head from under Mirabelle's desk. He groans in pain.

To cover it up, Andrew started drumming on the table.

John's fist banged underneath.

Mirabelle tapped her fingernails on the table.

"What is this?" Vernon demanded.

Andrew makes a zipping sound.

"What is that?" Vernon repeated as he looked around. "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Really sir, there wasn't any noise." Claire said in a persuading tone.

"It's all in your head." Mirabelle added, being just persuasive as Claire.

Meanwhile, John gripped Mirabelle's left ankle causing the girl's body to stiffen. Then John tickles her inner thighs.

As he was doing this, Mirabelle (who was very ticklish herself) grew wide eyed and almost yelped. Acting fast, the chanteuse closed both of her legs, squashing the rebel's fingers in the process.

John groaned.

Mirabelle fake coughed, trying not to moan. The others followed her lead. And while she was at it, Mirabelle kicked him as he cried out.

"That noise?" Claire asked once everyone finished. "Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, that wasn't." Vernon replied and crossed his arms. "That was not the noise I was talking about."

"Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will."

Allison chuckled.

"You may book on that, missy." Vernon said sharply.

"And you!" Vernon pointed at Mirabelle, who leaned back and crossed her arms.

"I will not be made a fool of."

With that, he turned and walked away. What Vernon didn't know was that he had a toilet seat cover hanging from his pants.

Once Vernon was gone, the other teens laughed except for Mirabelle who pushed her seat back and pounded her fists on John's back.

"It was an accident," said John.

"You're sick;" Mirabelle snapped.

"Sue me."

Mirabelle looked away from John as he walked over to Brian.

"So Ahab, can I have all my doobage?" John casually asked.

The blonde unzips and pulled the weed out, giving it to John.

The criminal accepts the drug and walked towards the back of the library.

"Yo wastoid!" Andrew called. "You're not going to blaze up in here."

John ignores the jock.

Claire pondered about joining John for a smoke. She looks at Andrew who shakes his head no.

The red head hesitated and got up to be with John.

Brian considered going to the back as well. He and Andrew have a silent exchange and finally gets up to join Claire and John.

Both Mirabelle and Allison watched Andrew hesitate and reluctantly get up. He goes to the back where the others are.

Mirabelle gets up and walked over to Allison's desk.

"May I?" She asked.

Allison nodded and Mirabelle sat down.

"Say no to drugs and don't ever succumb to peer pressure." Mirabelle advised. "It's not cool."

Allison nodded.

"What's your name?" Mirabelle questioned.

"Allison," The basket case said softly.

"I'm Mirabelle…" Suddenly, Mirabelle was picked up by John and was placed on his right shoulder.

"Stop it, John!" Mirabelle protested. "You put me down!" The singer slaps his hands (which held her ankles down) but John swatted them away. He takes her to the back.

John sits Mirabelle down in a chair next to his seat and sat down as well.

Using John's sunglasses, Brian puts them on and made a silly face expression, laughing.

Claire and John laughed too, while Mirabelle giggled.

John lights a cigarette and gives it to Claire who accepts and inhaled the smoke.

Then the prom queen coughed.

"Easy there, princess." Mirabelle said.

"Show us how it's done, Miss Belle." John said.

"Well, if you insist." Mirabelle sighed.

The brunette took a cigarette and inhaled, blowing a perfect heart shape.

Brian smokes his joint and then laps it up like a fish blowing bubbles.

"Chicks cannot hold their smoke, that's what it is." The nerd said in a funny, high-pitched voice.

Mirabelle snickers while John smirked.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire asked. "I am so popular; everybody loves me so much at this school."

"Poor baby," said John.

"Oh honey," Mirabelle said in a silky voice.

"Five," said Brian. He holds his hand up.

John leaned over and smacked Brian's hand, in which he fell over.

The two girls laughed.

Andrew emerged from the smoky room. The four other teens looked up.

The jock flicked his cigarette away and unzipped his blue hoodie, doing a cartwheel.

"You go Andy!" Mirabelle hollered while Brian whistled.

Andy makes his way over to the bookshelves, leaping and then dancing.

He jumps in the air and went inside a room labeled "Foreign Languages." The blonde shuts the door and yelled shattering the window.

"All right!" Mirabelle cheered and applauded.

John and Mirabelle met each other's eyes and smiled.

The brunette got up to hang out with Brian and Andy. They start getting into a conversation.

"You got a middle name?" Andy asked the nerd.

"You have to guess." Brian responded.

Before Andy or Mirabelle could say anything, a voice cut in.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke."

The three teens turned around to find Allison next to the statue.

"Your birthday is March 12. You're 5'9 ½. You weigh 130 pounds." Allison continued.

"And your social security number is 049-38-091…"

The recluse sat down between Brian and Mirabelle.

"Three."

"Hey, that was pretty good." Mirabelle commented.

"Wow," said Andy. "Are you a psychic?"

"No," said Allison.

"Well, would you mind telling us how do you know all about me?" Brian asked.

"I stole your wallet." Allison said slyly.

"Give it to me." Brian said sharply.

"No;"

"Give it!" Allison handed the wallet to Brian who takes it and looked inside to see if everything is there.

"This is great. So you're a thief too huh?"

"You're mean," said Mirabelle.

"I'm not a thief." Allison insisted.

"Multi-talented," Brian muttered under his breath.

"What's there to steal?" Allison asked. "Two bucks and a beaver shot."

"A what?" Andy asked with an amused expression.

"Excuse me?" Mirabelle asked in disbelief.

"He's got a nudie picture in there." Allison said. "I saw it, it's perverted."

"All right, let's see it." Andy declared.

After Allison showed the nude picture to Andy, Mirabelle looked and then recoiled in disgust.

Meanwhile on the other side, John was brushing his teeth with Claire's eyebrow brush and holding her compact. From the corner of his eye, he watched Mirabelle who looked repulsed about something.

Claire was looking at pictures of John's various girlfriends inside wallet. She frowned a bit when she saw John using her cosmetic brush like a toothbrush.

The red head briefly looked at Mirabelle who was fussing at Brian and it appeared he was embarrassed.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Claire questioned.

"Some of them," John responded. He picks up one of Claire's perfume bottles.

"What about the others?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I want to hang out with them," said John.

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?" Claire asked.

"Do you?" John asked warily.

"Yeah, it's the way it should be." Claire responded. "I bet Mirabelle agrees with that."

"Well not for me."

"Why not?"

"How come you got so much crap in your purse?" The criminal snapped.

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" Claire inquired.

"I asked you first," said John.

"I don't know." Claire replied, shrugging. "I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I." John said sarcastically.

"Oh." The prom queen said. "Make sure you tell Mirabelle that."

John takes an object out from the pocket of his shirt and looked at it. It's a picture of Mirabelle wearing a swimsuit top and high-waisted shorts.

Claire sees the picture.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A picture of Mirabelle," John replied, holding it out for Claire to see.

"Where did it come from?"

"Her wallet," said John.

"Is she aware you have it?"

John shook his head. He takes one more look at the image and smiled before putting it away.

Back on the other side, Andy was looking at Brian's false I.D.

"This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen." The wrestler commented.

"May I see it?" Mirabelle asked.

Andy held the I.D. out for the singer to see. She leans over to look at it.

"That is one hell of an I.D.;" Mirabelle remarked.

"Did you realize you made yourself 68?" Andy questioned.

"I know, I goofed it." Brian replied.

"What do you need a fake I.D. for?"

"So I can vote."

"Figures," Mirabelle said.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Allison suddenly asked.

"No." The two boys said together.

Allison looked at Mirabelle.

"Go on, you know you want to." She advised.

Allison dumps out her bag onto her lap. An assortment of items fell out: one pair of socks, one lone pair of lingerie, tampons, soap, John's switchblade and locker combination, and a washcloth. Mirabelle looked curious while Andy and Brian looked puzzled.

"Holy crap!" Andy said. "What is all this stuff?"

"Oh no, you don't." Mirabelle said, yanking the underwear away from Brian's grab.

"You always carry this stuff in your bag?" Brian asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I always carry this much stuff in my bag." Allison answered. "You never know when you may have to jam."

Mirabelle managed the grab the tampon from the nerd's reach.

"Are you going to be like a shopping bag lady?" Brian questioned. "You know sit in alleyways, wear men's shoes, talk to buildings that kind of thing?"

"I'll do what I have to." Allison said.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is unsatisfying."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mirabelle.

"It's okay," Allison said.

"So you'd subject yourself to these violent, dangerous streets of Chicago because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"I don't have to run away and live in the streets." Allison said in defense. "I can run away and go to the ocean; I can go to the country, to the mountains. I could go to Israel, Africa, or Afghanistan."

"Sounds good to me," Mirabelle said with a smile.

Allison smiled.

Brian just stared at her like she's nuts.

"Hey Andy, do you want to get in on this?" Brian asked quietly. "Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying."

Mirabelle didn't like the judgmental tone in his voice.

"Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying." Andy responded. "If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

"Yeah, yeah; I understand but I think hers goes beyond what, you know guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying." Brian added.

"Never mind," Allison interjected, changing the subject. "Forget it, everything's cool."

"What's the deal?" Andy inquired.

"No. There's no deal sporto." Allison retorted, putting half of her stuff away. "Forget it. Leave me alone."

"Wait a minute. You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you want to run away or you want people to think you want to run away."

"Eat slop," The basket case shot back. She gets up and walked away.

"The girl is an island unto herself, okay?" Brian said.

Suddenly, Mirabelle grabbed the geek by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"For heaven's sake, will you mind your own business?" Mirabelle snapped.

She lets go and started putting away the rest of Allison's possessions.

"I'm sorry." Brian apologized.

"Whatever." Mirabelle retorted as Andy got up to talk to Allison.

Once Mirabelle finished putting all of Allison's stuff away, she turned her attention the athlete and the loner. The chanteuse watched as they argued and from what Mirabelle saw, Allison opened up to Andrew about something that was bothering her.

"How come you have red highlights in your hair?" Brian asked, gesturing to Mirabelle's hair.

"I thought it'd be cool if I had it, plus I saw it in a hair magazine." Mirabelle replied.

From behind, Mirabelle's chin was lifted up by none other than John.

"Hey baby," said John.

"Hey yourself," Mirabelle said, grinning.

"Come on," John curled his index finger in a "come here" gesture.

"Where to?" Mirabelle asked.

"Upstairs."

Mirabelle gets up and followed John. The rest of the teens walked behind them.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. When I was writing this chapter, I was going to have Mirabelle hang out with Claire and John but it didn't seem right. So stay tuned for the next chapter, you'll find out what was Mirabelle in detention for.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient with me I had posted three new stories. I also would like to thank you all for continuing to review, favorite and follow. You're all awesome.**

**Special mentions (before I begin):**

**NicoleR85: Thank you. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Twikel: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.**

**Crystal tonics: Thank you very much! In the next chapter I'll have John tell Mirabelle about his extensive list of girlfriends. I'm glad you're looking forward to the Monday chapter; I'll work on it after the next chapter.**

**Teen wolf girl 20: Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Guest: if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**Mickey8142: Thank you and enjoy.**

**So enjoy and remember to review please.**

Chapter 10

Upstairs, all six students sat in a circle. The conversation began when Claire asked Andy what he would do for a million dollars.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" The athlete questioned. "I guess I do as little if I have to."

Claire gave Andy a look of disbelief.

"That's boring," She said.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is like search your mind to the absolute minute." The red head clarified. "Like um, would you drive to school naked?"

Andy chuckled.

"Um, would I have to get out of the car?" He inquired.

"Of course," said Claire.

"In the spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter, spring."

Allison saw that Mirabelle and John looked bored. The singer had laid her head on the delinquent's lap.

"Front of the school or back of the school?" Andy asked.

"Either one," Claire responded.

"Yes,"

"I'd do that." Allison cut in.

The others looked at the basket case.

"I'll do anything sexual I don't need the million dollars to do it either." She injected.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"You're lying."

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except for a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac." Allison continued with a mischievous expression.

"Lie," said Claire.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian inquired.

"The only person I told was my shrink." Allison replied.

"What did he do when you told him?" Andy asked.

"He nailed me." Allison said with a sly look.

Brian and Andy looked a little uncomfortable while Mirabelle smirked; starting to like the direction this conversation was going.

"Very nice," Claire said snidely.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what can be construed as rape, since I paid him."

"He's an adult!" Claire protested.

"Yeah, I know;" Allison said "He's married too."

"Ugh!" The prom queen had a look of repulse on her face.

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"The first few times…" said Allison.

"First few times?" Claire repeated with a look of incredulity. "You mean he did it more than once?"

"Yeah," Allison replied.

"Are you crazy?" Claire demanded.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian said.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asks.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire said.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

"Wait, didn't we already cover this?" Claire asks.

"You never answered the question," said John. "Neither did Mirabelle."

"Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers."

"Oh sure," Mirabelle said sarcastically.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword isn't it?" Allison questioned.

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut. It's a trap," Allison interpreted.

"You want to but you can't." The recluse continued. "And when you do, you wish you didn't right?"

"Wrong," said the princess.

"Or are you a tease?"

"She's a tease," Andy said to Allison.

"Oh sure why don't you just forget it?" Claire asks.

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." The wrestler said.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." John interjected.

"I don't do anything!"

"That's why you're a tease." Allison said getting her facts together.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions." Claire suggested.

"I already told you everything." Allison persuaded.

"No. Doesn't it even bother you that you sleep around without being in love; don't you want respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the only difference between you and me," Allison replied sharply.

"It's not the only difference I hope." Claire retorted.

"Face it, you're a tease;" said John.

"I'm not a tease." Claire persuaded.

"Sure you are." John insisted. "Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself; you use it to get respect."

"No, I never said that." Claire denied. "She twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?" John inquired.

"I don't use it period!"

"Are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Claire was starting to get upset. "You guys are putting words in my mouth and why are any of you not asking Mirabelle? She didn't answer your question too."

"We'll come to Mirabelle in a moment." John said.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian questioned.

"Be honest. No big deal," Andy said convincingly. "Just answer the question, Claire."

"Yeah, answer it." Brian interjected.

"Talk to us," John persuaded.

"Answer the question!"

Allison and Mirabelle looked on as the guys pushed Claire's buttons.

"Don't be a jerk. It's easy, it's only one question."

"No, I never did it!" Claire screamed.

There's silence for a brief minute.

"I never did it either." Allison piped up.

Claire looked at her.

"I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar." Allison admitted.

Brian looked surprised and Mirabelle chuckled.

"You are such a wench!" Claire said savagely. "You did it on purpose just to screw me over."

From the corner of Mirabelle's eye, she noticed John was smirking.

"I would do it though," Allison confessed. "If you love someone it's okay."

"I can't believe you, you're so weird." Claire retorted. "You don't say anything all day and you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me."

"Stop your complaining, girlie." Mirabelle said sharply. "Everything isn't always about you."

"All right, Miss Singer." Claire sneered. "Ever done it before?"

Everyone's attention is now on the brunette.

"No," Mirabelle answered. "Although I had one boyfriend he dumped me because he just used me like I was a toy. Other than that, we never did it."

John gave a sympathetic on her right shoulder. She smiled at him as way of saying thanks.

Claire had nothing to say to Mirabelle's response, so she kept her mouth shut.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit." Andy broke the silence.

"Okay fine," said Claire. "But that doesn't make anything less bizarre."

"What's bizarre?" Andy asks. "We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" Claire questioned.

Before Andy could respond, Allison cuts in.

"Can't think for himself," She said.

"She's right," Andy agreed with the basket case.

"You guys know what I did to get in here?"

No response.

"I taped Larry Lester's buns together." The athlete revealed.

Claire chuckled.

"That was you?" Brian seemed a little surprised.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Well, you know how hairy he is right?" Andy asks.

John nodded, smiling a bit.

"When they pulled the tape off, most of the hair came off. And some skin too," Andy informed.

Mirabelle grimaced, remembering that day. She went to the clinic to get a Band-Aid and happened to see Larry lay on his stomach and the nurse took the tape off. Larry cried in pain and seeing the blood, she had to get out of there.

"The bizarre thing is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool." Andy explained.

"He's always going off about; you know when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I get the feeling he was disappointed in me that I never cut loose on anyone right?"

Andy paused for a brief minute before continuing.

"So I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple of lockers down from me. And he's kind of skinny, he's weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness."

He goes on saying, "And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him and I started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. Then afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home and explain to him what had happened. The humiliation, stinking humiliation he must have felt. I mean, how can you apologize to somebody like that?" Andy's voice cracked and tears start flowing.

"There's no way. It's because of me and my old man. I really hate him! He's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore."

Both Mirabelle and John lowered their heads in sadness. Brian covered his face while Allison and Claire had the same expression of melancholy.

"'Andrew!'" Andy bellowed. "'You've got to be number one, I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity is for piss. Win, win!'"

More tears roll down the wrestler's face.

"You know sometimes I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't have to wrestle anymore, and he could forget all about me." Andy added.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together, hang out and go bowling." John suggested.

Andy smiles a bit in spite of himself.

"It's like me you know with my grades." Brian lifts his head up.

"Like when I step outside myself and when I look in at myself you know, and I see me. I don't like what I see, I really don't."

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asks, full of sympathy. "Why don't you like yourself?"

"Sounds stupid, but because I'm failing shop;" Brian admitted. "We had this assignment to make a ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it, we're supposed to pull the trunk; the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on; I got an 'F' on it. I've never got an 'F' in my life."

"When I signed up you know for the course, I mean I thought I was playing it real smart you know I thought I'll take shop. It'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

"Why'd you think it would be easy?" John suddenly asks.

"Have you seen dopes that take shop?"

"I take shop," John said sharply. "You must be a flipping idiot."

"I'm a flipping idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian asked curtly.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." John said an edge to his voice.

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry," The criminal snapped.

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" The geek asked with sharpness in his tone.

"Without lamps there'd be no light."

"Okay so neither one of you is better than the other one?" Claire broke in.

"I can write with my toes," said Allison.

Everybody stares at her.

"I can also eat and brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?" The red head asked with an odd look.

"Play Heart and Soul on the piano," The dark haired girl added.

"I can make spaghetti," Brian interjected.

"What can you do?" Claire asks Andy.

"I can tape all of your buns together." Andy said with a smile.

"Mirabelle?"

"I can sing in French," Mirabelle responded. "Now listen carefully, I'm only going to do it once."

The chanteuse cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regretted rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait,_

_Ni le mal_

_Tout ca m'est bien egal_

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regretted rien_

_Car ma vie_

_Car mes joies_

_Aujourd' Hui_

_Ca commence avec toi!" _Mirabelle finished holding a note.

Cheers and applause erupted from the other students.

"I want to see what Claire can do," John said.

"I can't do anything," Claire replied.

"Come on. If Miss Belle here can sing in French, you can do something."

Claire pondered over it.

"There's one thing I can do…forget it its way too embarrassing."

"Ever seen _Wild Kingdom_?" John questioned. "That guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

"Okay, but you have to swear you won't laugh." Claire insists.

John exhaled and made a gesture on his heart.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," The prom queen takes her lipstick out from her purse, opens it and puts it between her breasts.

The five other teens looked on.

The flame haired girl's head lifts up, her lips coated with lipstick.

Another round of claps came out.

"All right," Andy commented. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Camp seventh grade," Claire answered.

"Not bad," Mirabelle said shrugging.

John golf clapped in a rather sarcastic manner.

"That was great Claire; my image of you is totally blown." He said.

"And here we go," Mirabelle muttered.

"You're dirt!" Allison said fiercely. "Don't do that, you said you wouldn't laugh."

"Am I laughing?" John asked his tone scathing.

"You filthy prick!" Andy snarled glaring at the rebel.

John looks at the athlete.

"What do you care what I care anyway?" He snapped. "I don't even count right?"

Allison glanced at Andy who turned away, regretting his harsh words.

"I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference." John added. "I may well as not even exist at this school. Remember?"

He looks at Claire.

"And you don't like me anyway,"

"You know I have feelings just as much as you do. And it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." Claire said with sadness.

"You're so pathetic!" John said, disgusted. "Don't you ever compare yourself to me. You got everything and I got nothing. Stinking Rapunzel right, I bet the school would shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie isn't here'."

"I like those earrings Claire,"

"Shut up," said Claire.

"Are those real diamonds Claire?" John demanded.

"Shut up,"

"I bet they are." John said sarcastically. "Did you work for the money to buy those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth." Claire snapped.

"Or did your daddy buy them?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet he bought those for you." John sneered. "I bet those were a Christmas gift right?"

"You know what I got for Christmas this year?" He asks. "It was a banner year in the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey smoke up, Johnny!'"

Claire wept.

"Okay so go home and cry to your daddy alright?" John asked sharply. "Don't cry here."

Claire sniffles and dries the tears with her fingers.

"Are we going to be like our parents?" Andy asked.

"Not me," Claire said softly.

John faced her.

"Ever," She added, meeting his eyes.

John nodded.

"I agree with that." Mirabelle interjected. "I will never be like my stepfather."

The criminal puts his arms around her.

"What did your stepfather do to you?" Andy asks.

"He caused me and my mother great pain," Mirabelle replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of all the horrific memories of abuse.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Allison said.

"What happens?" Claire asks.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." The basket case answered.

"Who cares?" John scoffed.

"I care,"

For a moment, everybody is quiet. Then Brian speaks up.

"I was just thinking I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time but I was wondering um…what's going to happen to us on Monday when we're all together again. I mean I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?" The nerd asks.

No," Andy replied.

"So…so on Monday what happens?" Brian inquired.

"Are we still friends you mean?" Claire questioned. "If we're friends now, that is?"

"Yeah," said Brian.

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so." Claire said sadly.

Brian looked disappointed. Mirabelle didn't blame him.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asks.

"With all of you," Claire responded.

"That's a real nice attitude Claire." Andy retorted.

"Oh be honest Andy, if Brian came walking up to you on Monday what would you do?" Claire asks. "I mean picture this. You're there with all the sports. You know what you do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him."

"No way," said Andy.

"Okay, what if I came up to you?" Allison asked. "Or if Mirabelle came up to you?"

"Same exact thing," said Claire.

"You are a wench!" John hollered.

"Why?" The red head demanded. "Because I'm telling the truth that makes me a wench?"

"No, cause you know how mean that is to do to somebody." John shot back.

"And you don't have the lady balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you want to like!" Mirabelle added furiously.

"Okay what about you hypocrite?" Claire snapped angrily. "Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?"

John glanced at Allison who laughed a bit.

"Or take Brian out to the parking lot to get high, what about Andy for that matter? What about Mirabelle and what about me?" She demanded.

"What would your friends say if you and I were walking down the hallways together?" Claire demanded.

"They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd tell them you were doing it so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends!" John snarled.

"You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things that you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"SHUT UP!" The queen bee screeched. More tears roll down her face.

John continued to attack Claire.

"As far as being concerned about what's going to happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Cause it's never going to happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your stinking prom!"

"I hate you!" Claire yelled through sobs.

"Yeah, good!"

"Then I assume Allison, Mirabelle, and I are better people than you guys huh?" Brian asks.

"Us weirdoes, would you do that to me?" He asked Allison.

"I don't have any friends," Allison said.

"If you did?"

"No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have wouldn't mind."

"Mirabelle?" The blonde asked.

"Nah, I'd never do it. If my friends make a stink about it, I'd tell them to take a hike." Mirabelle answered.

"I just want to tell each and every one of you that I will and will not do it. Because I think that's real low." Brian addressed the others.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said with sorrow.

"You've got some nerve," Mirabelle thought.

"You're so conceited Claire, you're so conceited." Brian said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You're so like full of yourself, why you're like that?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited!" Claire cried. "I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know, you just…" Claire hesitates.

"You don't understand; you're not friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you."

"I don't understand what?" Brian demanded. "You think I don't understand pressure Claire?"

"Well, damn you!"

"Damn you!" He wept into the sleeve of his green sweatshirt.

"Do you know why I'm here today?" Brian questioned.

"Do you?"

Nobody answers.

"I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker." The geek revealed.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andy inquired.

"I tried. When you pull the trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on," Brian said, dejected.

"What was the gun for?"

"Just forget it,"

"You brought it up man," said the wrestler.

"I can't have an 'F'. I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it." Brian said sadly. "Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a 'B'. Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian," Claire started to say.

The blonde smacked the chair away, still pissed with Claire.

"Considering my options, you know."

"No, killing yourself is not an option." Claire objected.

"Well I didn't do it, did I?" Brian snaps at the red head. "No I didn't think so."

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asks.

"No it was a flare gun," Brian answered. "It went off in my locker."

Andy snickers.

"It's not funny." Brian replied.

Andy stops. He tried to keep it together, but couldn't help laughing.

Mirabelle, Allison, and John smiled.

Brian finds himself smiling too.

"It is; the elephant was destroyed."

"You want to know what I did to get in here?" Allison suddenly asks.

Andy smiled warmly at her.

"Nothing, I didn't have anything better to do." The recluse confessed.

"What?" Mirabelle asked, laughing while John chuckled.

Andy laughed.

"You're laughing at me," Allison said, even though she was having fits of laughter.

"No!" Andy insisted.

"Yeah, you are!"

Brian and Claire laughed too.

Everyone stops.

"Mirabelle, why you're in here?" Brian asks.

"I pulled the letters off from the building," said the crooner.

"That was you?" Andy asked, incredulous.

Mirabelle nodded.

"I went to the school one night. Bringing a ladder with me, I climbed up and pulled the first three letters off spelling 'Hermer igh chool.' I guess Vernon figured it was me."

Once again, all six teens erupted in laughter.

**A/N: Whew, what a lengthy chapter. Well, I hoped you've all enjoyed it. While I was writing the chapter I've been debating about having Mirabelle find out about John's list of former girlfriends in this chapter (or in the next one), so it'll be in the next chapter.**

**Also I wanted to come up with a different excuse (that did not involve doing something to Vernon) about why Mirabelle is in detention.**

**BTW, the song my OC sings is called "Non Je Ne Regrette Rien" by Edith Piaf. I do not own that song.**

**More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for waiting. I started school in the winter quarter. I was going to write over spring break, but I never got a chance. I'm amazed at how many favorites and follows this story has gotten, thank you!**

**Special mentions to:**

**Joe: I will definitely update, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Fallondyson: I will.**

**Face 15: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my OC. Enjoy.**

**Guest: Thanks, other writers who have written Breakfast Club stories have done the same. I suggest you keep that in mind.**

**So read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Brian is in a room selecting a song. Once he found the right tune, music blared and he started dancing.

Allison spun around in circles and John sat on the statue rocking out. Upstairs, Claire turned and kicked while Andy drummed his hands. Mirabelle does her own tap dance.

John, Allison, and Mirabelle do foot dance.

Andy, Brian, and John danced forward and backward.

Claire, Mirabelle, and Allison danced sideways.

To end it all, the basket case lowered herself on the floor; face down.

The delinquent had left the room to go back to the supply closet while the rest sat on the rail quietly.

"Brian?" Claire asks, breaking the ice. "Are you going to write your paper?"

"Yeah, why?" Brian questioned.

"Well it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

"Well that's what Vernon wants us to do," Brian pointed out.

"True," said Claire. "But I think we'd all kind of say the same thing."

Andy and Allison glanced at one another, and then they looked away.

"You just don't want me to write your paper, right?" Brian inquired.

"True," Claire confessed. "But…you're the smartest right?"

"We trust you,"

Brian looked to the others.

"Yeah," Andy said.

Allison nodded.

"Absolutely," Mirabelle added.

"All right I'll do it," Brian said.

"Great," said Claire.

She looked at Allison and assessed her.

Allison turned and sees Claire's expression.

"Come on," Claire said.

"Where we're going?" Allison inquired.

"Come on,"

Allison looked at Mirabelle.

"Go on," The singer advised. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Claire and Allison walked away.

Mirabelle gets off and headed for the supply closet.

"Don't be afraid," said Claire.

She applies eyeliner on Allison's eyelids.

"Don't stick that in my eye." Allison said crossly.

"I'm sticking it," Claire insisted. "Just close…just go like that." She closed her eyes.

Allison copied her.

Claire adds more eyeliner.

"You know, you look a lot better without all that black shit all over your eyes." The prom queen pointed out.

"Hey, I like that black shit." The basket case defended.

"This looks a lot better, look up." Claire advised as she put mascara on Allison's eyelashes.

Brian sat at his desk brainstorming what to write.

Andy sat on the rail waiting for Allison.

Claire brushed Allison's eyebrows with an eyebrow brush as Allison made a growling noise.

"Please, why are you being nice to me?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"Because you're letting me," The red head answered.

Brian starts writing and Andy continued to wait.

Meanwhile, John sat quietly in the closet.

The door opens to reveal Mirabelle. She closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Are you lost?" John asked.

Mirabelle shook her head.

The pair smiled at each other.

Brian kept writing as Claire joined him at his desk. They smiled at each other.

Andy suddenly looked up to see a newly made over Allison. Andy gets off and the two made their way to each other.

Brian looks up from his paper and saw Allison looking very lovely. Claire gave her a warm smile and so does Brian.

"Thank you," Allison said returning the smile.

Mirabelle leaned in and kissed John's neck.

John looked at her taken aback.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't make a move first," Mirabelle responded.

"Before we go any further, I should tell you something. I've had a lot of girlfriends before you." John confessed.

"You'd have?" Mirabelle asked a little surprised.

John nodded. "Quite many,"

He pulled out his wallet and handed it to the brunette.

She looks through his pictures one by one.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mirabelle questioned.

"I just thought I be honest. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I am surprised a little," Mirabelle replied. "But then again, I'd do the same thing. I had a few boyfriends myself."

"You did?" John asks.

Mirabelle nodded.

"Two of them treated me like some object, and one guy cheated on me with another girl."

When Mirabelle got to the last image in John's wallet, she was amazed to find a picture of herself. She remembered that day, one of her girlfriends snapped it at the beach; post-divorce with her mother and stepfather.

"You put me in your wallet?"

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Why?" Mirabelle asks.

"I really like you Mirabelle. You're smart, beautiful, and sexy. And you can sing in French brilliantly." John answered.

The chanteuse laughed, smiling.

"Well, I'd have my mother to thank. She turned me on to Edith Piaf," She said.

The rebel held one side of Mirabelle's face.

"Also, I want you to be my girl." He added.

Mirabelle flashed a grin.

Back in the library, Brian finished his paper. He and Claire exchanged smiles.

"What happened to you?" Andy inquired.

"Why?" Allison snapped defensively. "Claire did it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Andy said. "It's just so different; I can see your face."

"Is that good or bad?" Allison asks.

"It's good," Andy said.

Allison grinned.

Brian and Claire high fived each other.

Detention was officially over. Everyone gathered all of their possessions and walked down the hallway.

Carl stood by.

"See you Brian," said Carl.

"Bye Carl," Brian acknowledged the janitor.

Andy and Allison nodded goodbye.

"See you next Saturday," John said, grinning.

"You bet," said Carl.

"So long Carl," said Mirabelle.

Carl smiled as the six teens left the building.

The others parted ways and went to their parents' cars except for John and Mirabelle.

"So you're walking me home Johnny?" Mirabelle asked.

"That's right Miss Belle," John replied.

Mirabelle smiled and two lovers shared a kiss, before walking home.

Inside the library, Vernon read Brian's paper. It said:

"_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see as you want to see us; in the simplest terms with the most convenient definitions._

_But what we found out, that each one of us is a brain…"_

"_And an athlete," said Andy._

"_And a basket case," said Allison._

"_A princess," said Claire._

"_A criminal," said John._

"_And a chanteuse," Mirabelle added._

"_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Breakfast Club;" Brian finished._

As Mirabelle and John walked across the football field, John pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

**A/N: All right, I hope you liked this chapter. Please no flames. Also, if you can just bear with me I will work on a Monday chapter once I get the chance.**


End file.
